The Magic in Me
by little-emily97
Summary: Elle Anderson and Eve Heartnet have more in common than they think. Will they like what they discover? Will the Host Club help and will the girls unknowingly find love in Ouran High? WARNING: May contain Lemon in future chapters. This story is a collaboration :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elle Anderson was always considered a special girl by her parents. When her mother was pregnant, they considered her their beautiful fairy. The name Elle actually means beautiful fairy, so it was only fate that she was named just that. What no one expected however, was her complexion when she was born.

Most people would say she had the looks of a mystical fairy, and it was an unexplained anomaly. She had waist length white hair shaped into natural ringlets that framed a pale heart-shaped face and pastel pink eyes. She was the image of a magical being, beautiful beyond compare. However, her personality didn't match her graceful appearance at all. Elle was a loud, perky 15-year-old girl with a curious head and a big mouth. She always spoke her mind, which usually landed her into trouble and was a large risk-taker.

Elle loved to surf and skateboard, along with her aspiring dream to become a professional guitarist. Her recent stunt involved Skateboarding off a twenty story building with a rickety ramp attached, and landing on the next building, two stories below. Her parents were horrified at their Fairy's foolish act, and shipped her out of New York and off to Japan where she would begin at Ouran High School, so she could be taught how to behave.

Her parents had bought her a small house up the road from the school, seeing as how they could not leave their jobs in New York. They left her with an unlimited credit card, trusting her with that responsibility.

Now, Elle sits in the Chairman's office, tears pouring from her eyes, trying to convince the man that she can't wear the disturbing mustard uniform. Not knowing how to make the girl stop crying, Mr. Suoh told her that she doesn't have to wear the uniform, if that's what she wishes. She thanked the lean man, before gathering her things and leaving towards her first class.

Once she shut the door behind her, a devilish smile spread across her face as she wiped the fake tears from her cheeks. "Oh yeah, I got this."

Elle pulled her black and silver DC hoodie over her head, shielding her face from students while she shuffled to her first class, the skate shoes squeaking on the tiled floor. Eventually she found her classroom and walked in late, the entire class turning to gawk at her. The teacher was a balding man with a lot of stubble, who approached Elle quickly and curiously. "And you are?"

"Elle Anderson, transfer from New York." Japanese was always her strongest subject back in America, and the teacher was surprised when she spoke so fluently.

Everyone in the class was whispering quietly to each other, commenting on the girls outfit. Elle didn't believe her clothes were bad. She thought the style suited her. For her first day of school, she decided to wear pale blue skinny jeans, her black and silver hoodie concealing a plain spaghetti strap black singlet, with her black and silver Globe skate shoes.

"Would it be okay if we could see your face, or are you a dark, mysterious girl?" She scowled at the teacher who was asking too many questions for her liking. She huffed before reaching for the front of her hood, pulling it back and shaking her curly, long white hair around so it was loose and visible, along with her nearly ghostly skin and pink eyes. The class gave an intake of breath and Elle mentally kicked herself for not simply ignoring the teacher and sitting down.

She was sick of the staring already. "Oh wow! The new girl has white hair and pink eyes! Get over it."

Snarling at the class was not her brightest move, alike many others, but it got them to shut up. She pulled her hood back on, tucking her hair in her jacket and walked over to a seat in the back corner, unoccupied obviously due to the unsocial vibe it gives off. She sat down, sinking into the seat to get comfortable. The only reason Elle was acting like a cranky, unwelcoming bitch was because she didn't like her parents' choice to send her off, disrupting her perfect life with her friends.

The first lessons before lunch went by uneventfully and when lunch arrived, Elle practically ran out of the room, bee-lining for the cafeteria so she could enjoy her lunch. Eventually, she gave up on trying to find a table by herself. Instead, Elle wandered out to the gardens, where she found a small white table shrouded by rose bushes. She sat down and took off her hooded jacket, her stomach grumbling hungrily. She crossed her legs on her chair and pawed through her bag, retrieving her Subway foot long and Red Bull energy drink.

Elle placed her bag back on the ground and unwrapped her chicken sub, munching on it greedily. She paused after a few bites, noticing that something was missing. She set her sandwich down and reached back into her back and produced her red SkullCandy headphones attached to her iPhone 4S. She slipped the headpiece on and turned _Black Betty _by _Spiderbait _on, returning to her delicious sandwich.

Once lunch was over, Elle groaned in annoyance. She really did not want to go to her next class. Ignoring her parents' requests of her attending every class, she wandered through the school trying to find somewhere to hide. Eventually she found a room labeled 'Music Room #3' and pressed her ear to the door, not hearing any sound within. She opened the large door and slipped inside silently. "Whoa."

The room before her was massive. There were various tables, chairs and sofas set out and she couldn't help but touch everyone that she passed as she made her way through the room. Finding a couch to her liking, she collapsed to it and sighed in approval. It only took a few moments for Elle to doze off to sleep on the comfortable couch, singing silently to herself.

Elle was startled awake a couple of hours later with the feeling of being watched. Her eyes fluttered open and she squealed at the sight of redhead twins staring at her. When she squealed, she fell over the back over the couch. She pulled herself up to gaze over at them and she exclaimed quite rudely. "Oh my gosh, _clones!_"

They looked at each other, snickering and wrapped their arms around each other. They spoke together, creeping Elle out. "Why would you think that?"

The one on the left produced a red rose from his uniform jacket and pushed it towards Elle. "I'm Kaoru."

The one on the right mirrored him exactly. "And, I'm Hikaru."

She looked at them quizzically and inappropriately her eyes travelled down their bodies. Finally, Elle noticed just how attractive they were, but that didn't stop her from leaping from behind the couch and tackling Hikaru to the ground, lifting up his shirt. "Do you guys have bellybuttons?! I heard that clones don't have belly buttons and I want to see if it's true."

Kaoru was doubling over in laughter at Elle's attack and Hikaru was stunned, unsure of what to do. She was disappointed when she found a bellybutton. "Oh, so you're just normal twins. That's depressing. Oh well, maybe you're ticklish."

She poked and prodded at Hikaru's sides and tummy causing him to laugh and eventually roll her off. She got up and put her hand to her chin in deep thought. She looked to Kaoru who finally composed himself after laughing so much. He looked to Elle and found her staring at him. "Maybe _you're _the clone of Hikaru!"

She began to chase Kaoru around the room, Hikaru close behind her.

The Ouran High School Host Club was heading towards their headquarters, ready for a day entertaining the girls. "Kyoya-Senpai, where are Hikaru and Kaoru?"

Haruhi's question was answered when they opened the door to Music Room #3. Before their eyes, they saw Kaoru running around the room with a girl clinging to his back and Hikaru chasing after them. "He's not a clone! He's my twin!"

The girl yelled back at Hikaru while trying to grasp Kaoru's shirt. "Have you checked?! You never know!"

"Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan! Who's this?!" Honey exclaimed, calling out from Mori's shoulders while clutching Usa-Chan. All three of the teens running around in the room, froze immediately. The startled twins looked at each other not knowing what to say, Elle still clinging to Kaoru's back. After a moment, she unfroze and leaned right over Kaoru's back to wear his stomach was and lifted his shirt, finding a belly button. She climbed off his back and sat on the ground cross-legged. "Aw, man. I was really hoping one of you were clones. It would have been so awesome."

Elle looked up and saw five more pairs of eyes gazing at her curiously. "Do you guys have clones too?"

Most of the Club frowned at her statement, but ignored it. Tamaki walked up to the strangely pale girl and kneeled in front of her. "What a beautiful girl! My name is Tamaki, my princess and you are in the residence of the Ouran High School Host Club!"

He took Elle's hand and pulled her to her feet, kissing her fingers. "Thank you for the introduction. My name is Elle Anderson and I'm a transfer from New York."

Tamaki was knocked to the ground by Kyoya, who pushed in front and offered his hand to Elle. "Kyoya Ootori, Vice President of the Club. Tamaki is our King, just so you know."

She nodded and looked back over at Tamaki, who had retreated to a corner and sulk. She noticed some small brown things appearing around him. "Are those… Mushrooms?"

Haruhi walked over to introduce herself. "Yes, he seems to have a real fascination with growing mushrooms. He even has a special room in my house for it. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Elle shook Haruhi's hand, squinting her eyes. "You know, Haruhi. You seem awfully feminine for a boy."

The rest of the Host Club froze, unknowing what to do in this situation. What they did not expect was for Elle to grab Haruhi's chest. "Yep. You're a girl. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me!"

Haruhi smiled at her, taking a liking immediately to Elle. Elle then walked over to Mori and Honey. She held her hand out to Mori. "I'm Elle, what's your name?"

He took her hand, and shook it firmly. "I'm Takashi, but everyone calls me Mori."

She smiled at the very tall boy then looked to Honey. "And who might this be?"

Honey clambered down from Mori's back and jumped onto Elle who enveloped him immediately. "I'm Honey! Do you like cake?"

"Oh my gosh, Honey! I love cake! It's literally one of my favorite foods!" He beamed up at the very pale girl before climbing off her and back to Mori.

"Uh, Elle?" She turned to Haruhi, a strange expression on her face. "Why were you attacking Kaoru?"

Elle laughed. "I was hoping one of them were clones. How cool would that be?!"

Haruhi nodded, not fully understanding but accepting the reasoning. Elle shrugged at the Club before walking back over to her bag. She picked it up after pulling her penny board out (the bag not being large enough for a proper board) and jumping on.

She rolled back over to where the Club was, pausing in front of them to say good-bye. "It was nice meeting you all, but I should be going. I have to feed my puppy."

Kyoya put his hand on her shoulder to stop her leaving. "Wouldn't you like to stay and see what we do?"

Elle considered this for a moment before smiling back up at him. "Sure, why not. Milo can wait."

She hopped off her board and perched herself at a nearby table while watching the Host Club set up for their day. Elle was leaning on her hands as they were ready to greet the guests, but she had to gasp at the first girl to enter the room. "Oh, my God!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eve was different. Always has been, Always will. It's kind of hard not to when you're the only one in baggy dark green cargo pants and a black crop top, while all the girls around you are in a disgusting yellow dress. Ugh, just the thought of wearing a dress made her gag. In repayment for let me wear what I want, the headmaster wants me to hang out at the schools host club after school. She gagged again at having to have to sit there with a bunch of tittering rich chicks. With a sigh, she opened the door to Music Room 3, a breeze blowing her cap off, releasing her silvery hair that fluttered down to her hips, while her fringe stayed in place from then big black Domo headphones she had on, glaring at everyone inside with her pink eyes.

"Yo." She gave a small wave, and with a pop of her pink bubble gum, she walked over, spun a seat around and sat on it, disregarding everyone else for what she wanted to do. "Eve Heartnet is the name" She smiled, not an 'I'll kill you if you take another step closer' smile but, a 'Hey, nice to meet ya' sort of smile, something you wouldn't expect from a girl who looked the way she did. "You wouldn't happen to have any Strawberry Sundaes stashed around here, would you?" the way she perked up at the thought of her favourite food made her look unreal, like a little bad-ass fairy. Tamaki had to look back and forth at the two girls before him. "Mama? Is it just me or do those two look alike?" Tamaki crawled out of his mushroom/ sulking corner, still staring at the girls. Kyouya sighed at the old nickname, he had hoped was forgotten. "Yes...Daddy, they do." Kyouya sighed again, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Yes, Miss Heartnet, we do have Strawberry Sundaes at our disposal. Haruhi, please go show our guest where they are" With a wave of a hand, Haruhi lead Eve to where all the cakes, teas, commoners coffee, sundaes and other sweets were kept, then hearing a VERY girly squeal, followed up by a cough to try and cover it up. Haruhi left Eve to her own devices, trusting her with those supplies.

Eve walked out a moment later, carrying a strawberry sundae that looked professional, and not just thrown together by a high schooler. "there's some for you guys too, in there" She motioned with her head towards the room she just left, watching the little kid tell the very tall guy he was riding to go get some, to which the tall guy just nodded. The twins (or clones she wasn't quite sure yet) followed after, grinning about some secrete plans of theirs. The sulky blonde then followed, leaving the guy in the glasses to just sigh, and follow them in, mainly to keep an eye on the fools.

"So, you look just like me. Who are you?" Eve simply called to the other white haired girl. "How the hell should I know why we look alike?" they bickered for moment, on who should answer the question, then gave up, bored. Then Elle began to explain why she was in Japan, and this school, Eve agreed where was needed, and swore at just about everything else, and said nothing while stuffing her face with strawberry sundae, saving the actual strawberries for last. "What about you? Why are you here? You don't look like someone who would attend a school like this?" Elle said, sitting next to Eve, who was fishing a strawberry from the bottom of the glass. "Me? Well, ever heard of trophy children? I was one of them until a few years ago. Ya know, put on a pretty little dress for mummy and stand there in front of her guests, be presented like a trophy, then sent to bed, without even so much as a good-night kiss" She munched a strawberry, thinking her choice of words over, watching her new friends reaction. "So, I started dressing like this. I find it much more comfortable to wear this instead of some puffy dress. Ahh, Man! You should have seen the way everyone freaked out at the latest dinner party when I rocked up looking like this, it was hilarious!" Eve burst out laughing at the memory, and after about 6 minutes of laughing was done, she noticed that only one strawberry was left in her glass, scooping it out with her spoon, holding it out to Elle, as a way of saying that they were now friends. A few minutes after, they let the Hosts out of the supply room. Kyouya was not happy, and was radiating his shadow king aura, Tamaki returned to his emo corner to cultivate more mushrooms, Honey and Mori just returned to their table, Honey eating his cake with Takashi reading, listening to his cousins ramblings, leaving the twins to be attacked by Eve to check their bellies to see if they were lacking belly buttons, being certain they were clones.


End file.
